


Eso que tú tienes

by battyMadison



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Will, Bottom Will Graham, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Idiots in Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Top Hannibal Lecter, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battyMadison/pseuds/battyMadison
Summary: Will sabe que Hannibal es fuerte. No así en es fuerte porque tiene buenos músculos sino en plan es fuerte porque por dios que ha cargado cuerpos por doquier sin levantar sospecha.Lo sabe también porque durante sus terribles e increíbles años con Hannibal, él lo ha tomado en sus brazos tantas veces como Will ha estado inconsciente, convulsionando, enfermo de alucinaciones, herido de bala e incluso lleno de calmantes. De hecho, tiene vagos recuerdos que parecen salir de un sueño de ser trasladado como una novia en el frío de la noche.El punto es que Will sabe que Hannibal tiene mucha fuerza.Pero no es hasta que son prófugos y su relación está en ese limbo de si cogerán o no, meses después de haber sobrevivido a la caída ya por fin lo bastante sanos para ir a vivir a alguna parte antes de empezar de nuevo, que Will se da cuenta que, miren, lo pone la fuerza de Hannibal.--PWP Post canon donde Will no puede no ponerse cachondo cada vez que Hannibal hace algo que le muestra lo fuerte que es. Humor, fluff y por supuesto smut!
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Eso que tú tienes

Will sabe que Hannibal es fuerte. No así en _es fuerte_ porque tiene buenos músculos sino en plan _es fuerte_ porque por dios que ha cargado cuerpos por doquier sin levantar sospecha.

Lo sabe también porque durante sus terribles e increíbles años con Hannibal, él lo ha tomado en sus brazos tantas veces como Will ha estado inconsciente, convulsionando, enfermo de alucinaciones, herido de bala e incluso lleno de calmantes. De hecho, tiene vagos recuerdos que parecen salir de un sueño de ser trasladado como una novia en el frío de la noche.

El punto es que Will sabe que Hannibal tiene mucha fuerza.

Pero no es hasta que son prófugos y su relación está en ese limbo de si cogerán o no, meses después de haber sobrevivido a la caída ya por fin lo bastante sanos para ir a vivir a alguna parte antes de empezar de nuevo, que Will se da cuenta que, miren, lo pone la fuerza de Hannibal.

Es una epifanía estúpida que sucede porque Hannibal ama sacarlo de quicio. Llegando a su nueva casa en Flåm, Noruega, Will ya le está diciendo que se prepare porque al no poder traerse a sus perros tendrá que buscar nuevos y para molestarlo le comenta que podría también haber preparado mejor este paso en su relación ¡que hasta vivirán juntos sin ser unos esposos reales!

Y ahí Hannibal lo mira con una ceja arqueada caminando a su lado pero al llegar a unos metros de la puerta de su nuevo hogar con rapidez lo carga en sus brazos, sosteniéndole las rodillas y la espalda como si Will no fuera un hombre adulto que pesa más de 75 kilos.

Traga duro y el calor en su piel lo quema por el sonrojo intenso que se ha apoderado de sus mejillas mientras balbucea maldiciones.

No trata de bajarse.

Y luego al estar solo en su dormitorio, separados porque sí, aún ninguno de los dos corta la brecha que los separa, vuelve a pensar en ese momento y en la facilidad con la que fue levantado y manejado. En los brazos fuertes de Hannibal, en afirmarse de su cuello para no caer.

Y madre mía.

La ducha fría en medio del invierno europeo no es buena.

-

-

-

No puede dejar de pensar _en eso_.

Y cuán raro es Will Graham que lo pone la fuerza de un asesino serial que ha sido cultivada a costa de cargar cadáveres.

Pero sincerándose, a estas alturas de su vida en realidad no lo acompleja como debería.

Así que más veces al día de las que quisiera contar se queda mirando esos antebrazos esculpidos al verlo cocinar o ensoñado en cómo sería si Hannibal lo levantara para sentarlo en su sagrada mesa, o mejor aún, lo follara contra la pared.

Sabe que sí lo puede hacer, que Hannibal tiene la fuerza bruta para sostenerlo lo necesario y tomarlo así.

Al inicio le molestó un poco y no es que haya sido alguna traba de su heterosexualidad, que eso lo abandonó cuando supo cuánto lo ponía Hannibal, su única excepción, sino que más que nada por el hecho de que lo caliente darle control al tipo que siempre se lo ha quitado de la forma más cruel que conoce.

¿Por qué lo excita tanto sabiendo que Hannibal seguro lo cargó antes de meterle un tubo por la boca?

Pero han avanzado desde eso y tiene claro que Hannibal volvería a entregarse si lo abandonara. O quizás lo mataría y luego a sí mismo, algo dramático. 

El tema es qué de alguna forma retorcida, tras abandonar su vida y familia, confía en Hannibal, confía en que no volverá a ser herido como antes.

Confía en esto que se está cociendo entre ellos, en esta relación.

Confía en la mirada de Hannibal, entrañable y llena de sentimientos, como si estar con él fuese su máximo esplendor.

Confía en querer ser cogido como no lo ha sido nunca, empotrado contra cualquier superficie por esa fuerza sobrehumana. Ya está lo bastante evolucionado, enamorado de quien le ha hecho tanto daño, que deja de sentirse mal porque lo ponga tal cosa.

Así es como cada vez que ve a Hannibal haciendo uso de su fuerza no puede evitar ponerse cachondo y ahí el problema es que conoce el súper olfato que tiene ese maldito, por lo que no debe ser difícil que lo descubra. Y son tantos los momentos en que le ocurre porque su bestia ama andar mostrando antebrazos que deberían ser ilegales o pese a que es Will el verdadero hombre del bosque, decide ser él quien cargue la leña dejando ver los músculos de su espalda marcándose por esas camisas y chalecos, pasos fuertes con los kilos que lleva entre manos. Dios, Will se ha convertido en una de esas amas de casa que cosifican ese tipo de cosa.

Para peor, nunca en su vida se ha masturbado tanto: en su cama y en su baño. Al menos logró comprar un tarrito de lubricante genérico sin aroma con el que se ha dado mucha felicidad simulando el toque de Hannibal en su próstata, acostumbrándose a masajearse día y noche.

Sin embargo, lo realmente peor es que Will no sabe cómo seducirlo. Hannibal lo ama, está claro ya, pero tampoco da señales de estar pensando en un acercamiento sexual, al menos no todavía al tiempo que Will está falleciendo de represión.

Y bueno sí, es cierto que alguna vez en medio del plan para cazarlo al parecer lo sedujo pero fue sin intención, Will aún pensaba en una relación platónica en esos días y su treta apuntaba más a fingir ser igual de oscuro que él (un poco de verdad y mentira, a decir verdad).

Así que ya pierde cuenta de los días en que siente la sangre bajarle a la entrepierna y subirle a las mejillas mientras espera que Hannibal al diga algo, cualquier cosa. Pero hasta ahora solo lo mira, una especie de confusión en su rostro.

-

-

-

Por supuesto que al mejor estilo Will Graham, termina rompiendo el estancamiento por pura suerte: luego de darse un lujoso baño con masaje incluido, se vistió solo para pasar tiempo con su nuevo perrito salchicha que Hannibal le trajo hace unos días.

Está corriendo con Melvin, jugando un rato antes de que disminuya todavía más la temperatura cuando un mal movimiento de su bota provoca que caiga con el tobillo doblado. No puede no maldecir ahí tendido tratando de desenterrar el zapato del hielo y terminando por dejarlo hundido, su pie herido apoyado en su otra pierna. Dios, si él nunca ha sido tan torpe, claramente el destino lo pone en estas porque ahí va Melvin a la casa, tan buen cachorro, llamando a Hannibal, quien sale con dos abrigos como si uno no fuera suficiente y la seriedad en su rostro amenaza con matar a la nieve que lo ha herido.

—Es solo una torcedura —le dice cuando lo tiene al frente, moviendo su mano para que lo ayude a pararse. Sin embargo, Hannibal tiene otros planes porque después de ponerlo en pie en un movimiento rápido lo tiene en sus brazos como si Will fuese una damisela rescatada.

Por razones obvias su reacción es olvidar el dolor y tratar de controlar sus hormonas (pasó años sin dormir con nadie, esto no debería ser tan difícil como resulta) mientras Hannibal le da un sermón de no cuidarse y lo sostiene con tanto cariño. Nadie puede culpar a Will de echarle los brazos encima del cuello, no quiere caerse, y si hunde un poco la cabeza ahí es solo porque Hannibal huele muy bien.

¿A quién quiere engañar? Incluso Melvin lo mira moviendo la cola como si se riera de él mientras es cargado por la casa como si fuese el bien más precioso dentro de esta. Es eso lo último, la epifanía de que se ha comportado como un adolescente idiota y de que no hay posibilidad en ningún mundo que sea rechazado. Así que dándose cuenta de que tiene que dejar de ser un imbécil, cuando Hannibal lo deposita en la cama es él quien ahora con un simple movimiento al tomarlo de los hombros lo hace caerse encima de él.

Hannibal no tiene tiempo ni de preguntar qué pasa porque Will une sus labios con más ganas que técnica. Pero no tiene ni de que preocuparse pues su monstruo se hace cargo de la situación tan bien, recibiendo gustoso su beso, abriendo la boca y poniendo en el juego a su lengua.

Will gime al separarse, tratando de acercar todavía más sus cuerpos con Hannibal lamiendo su boca, bajando por su mentón y terminando en su cuello—. Dios Hannibal, es que eres detestable —se queja mientras ondula su cuerpo, moviendo las caderas—, cómo es que con tu edad y heridas me llevas como si fuera un muñeco.

Hannibal deja su labor para alejarse y observarlo de manera inescrutable que, tras solo segundos, abandona para regalarle esa sonrisa diminuta—. ¿Estás encantado de la fuerza que he entrenado por tantos años?

—Si te refieres a si me pone a mil, entonces estás en lo correcto —responde de forma pícara, sonriendo con sorna—, no sé cómo considerando todas las veces que me has cargado para malos propósitos.

Hannibal lo mira solo con amor—, pero nunca más, Will, mis manos solo infligirán placer en tu cuerpo.

Will gime un poco más no importándole lo cursi que es su bestia, empezando a desnudarse. Si eso no es una invitación, no sabe que lo es. Y Hannibal por supuesto le sigue, desvistiéndose con rapidez, pero aun de forma ordenada y ayudándolo a bajarse los pantalones y bóxer sin pasar a llevar su tobillo. Claro que tocando mucho su piel y cuando lo tiene desnudo toma ambos tobillos para separar sus piernas y levantarlas por sobre sus hombros.

Will un segundo está sentado en la cama y en nada de tiempo su espalda se encuentra contra el colchón y su cuerpo doblado, muslos en uve siendo sostenidos como si no pesara. Siente su polla latir, volviéndose completamente erecta con la demostración de poder.

Hannibal ríe, notando su estado—. Chiquillo libidinoso, apenas tengas bien ese tobillo te cogeré contra la pared.

_Dios Hannibal._

—Contra la encimera de la cocina, en tu garaje. Te sostendré en el baño al ducharnos para después tener que limpiarte de nuevo.

Lloriquea como un idiota sin siquiera tirar un comentario mordaz sobre morir al caerse en la ducha. Es que las palabras son verdaderas caricias hacia sus fantasías, haciendo que arquee más su espalda y lleve las manos hacia su cabeza, sosteniéndose de la almohada. Cierra los ojos y los abre solo un poco para deleitarse con Hannibal, con su figura poderosa entre sus piernas.

—Eso y más —contesta, lamiéndose los labios—, ¿pero ahora y aquí me follarás?

Es Hannibal quien gime, ladeando la cabeza para besar y morder su muslo interno, subiendo hasta sus testículos, lamiéndolos, hasta llegar a su polla la que también saborea como si Will fuese su mejor banquete. Wil vuelve a cerrar los ojos echando hacia atrás la cabeza, hundiéndola entre los cojines mientras recibe esa boca húmeda y caliente en su erección. Y cuando siente dedos curiosos recorrer el valle entre sus glúteos hasta posicionarse en su orificio, pega un pequeño grito.

Más cuando Hannibal lo penetra con facilidad, un dígito mojado con saliva haciendo espacio dentro de él—. Estás estrechado, Will —su voz parece querer sonar pedante pero solo suena desesperada.

—Que conozca cómo me gusta tocarme no me avergüenza —responde en un hilo y baja sus caderas en el dedo, penetrándose a fondo. Sirvió el masaje que se dio en la ducha y es que siente como si tuviera 20 años de nuevo, masturbándose cuando puede pensando en Hannibal.

—Oh, cariño mío, me provocarás la muerte —dice Hannibal como si no fuesen ahora tres de sus dedos los que se abren paso por su pasaje. Will se arquea más y afirma bien sus piernas en los hombros de Hannibal, tan excitado que no siente la incomodidad de la posición (seguro que mañana sí).

—Vamos, vamos, si ya sabes que me estuve masturbando, cógeme ahora.

Hannibal retira sus dígitos haciendo que se sienta vacío luego de sus caricias—. No seas impertinente, llevó esperando este momento por eones.

Will abre los ojos, baja sus brazos y con esfuerzo se endereza un poco para mirarlo serio—. Hannibal podremos coger por el resto de nuestras vidas y ejecutar cada fantasía que has tenido —piensa un poco—, que no termine con mi muerte o perdiendo alguna extremidad. Pero ahora por favor dame tu polla.

Y su vulgar discurso tiene efecto porque Hannibal pone cara de bestia, mordiendo una vez más su muslo y bajando sus piernas hacia su cintura. Ahora Will puede ver esa exquisita erección, gigante y como la soñó, fuerte y casi morada, las venas marcándose cuando Hannibal la sostiene como si fuera un arma contra su orificio.

Will vuelve a echar la cabeza contra las almohadas, sintiéndose como en cada sueño—, vamos, Hannibal, por favor, házmelo —le ruega cuando solo lo siente pasarle la punta por su agujero abierto. Es tal la desesperación que baja las manos hacia sus nalgas para abrirlas bien, poniendo ojos lujuriosos—, te estoy incluso ayudando.

Hannibal solo dice algo en lituano, los músculos de sus hombros delineándose cuando lo penetra a fondo, haciéndolo chocar con la cabecera de la cama debido a la fuerte embestida. Maravillosa, Will solo gime y gime, sus manos soltando sus glúteos para volver a afirmarse del cojín, sus muslos apretados contra la cintura de Hannibal, su tobillo completamente olvidado (seguro también lo sentirá mañana).

—Eres delicioso, Will, tal y como lo imaginé, pasé tantas horas contemplando tu entrega, _dios, dios, Will, lo eres todo —_ Hannibal se levanta un poco más hincando mejor sus rodillas en la cama sin dejar sus movimiento, solo para besarle la boca, comiéndole las respiraciones entrecortadas.

—Así, así, más fuerte, _oh_ —gime cuando siente la voz volver, una mano abandonando la almohada para tocarse a sí mismo, masturbándose al vaivén.

Hannibal se detiene unos segundos para soltar sus muslos de su cintura y afirmarlos con sus manos, levantándolos desde detrás de sus rodillas, ojos fijos en la penetración, dejando solo su cabeza entrar al agujero. Will no logra ver bien que tanto mira desde su postura, queriendo solo venirse—, dios, Hannibal, después puedes si quieres grabar, ahora solo has que me corra.

—Tan mandón, mi querido Will —aunque lo pedante no lo abandona, está orgulloso de escucharlo entrecortado—, como si no fueses quien está a mi merced, tu cuerpo devorando mi polla. Me pregunto si tendré que alimentarte así a diario.

Will trata de mover sus caderas para hundirse en su pene con fervor, pero no hay caso contra la fuerza de Hannibal quien sigue sosteniéndolo y follándolo a su ritmo. Vuelve a lloriquear, cerrando y abriendo lo ojos para mirar el techo, un mohín en sus labios—, si no me vengo pronto no sé si te deje volver a cogerme.

Y quizás su voz y amenaza Hannibal la considera lo bastante seria porque abandona su contemplación artística de la penetración para volver con esas intensas embestidas que tienen a Will gimiendo sin parar. Y es eso, el golpeteo contra su próstata y su mano acariciando el glande de su polla lo que necesita para venirse. Siente sus músculos internos, tan estimulados, apretarse con fuerza y de ahí un fuerte gemido masculino unirse a él.

Hannibal pese al agotamiento que debe sentir, es suave al dejar su cuerpo y bajarle los muslos, recostándose a su lado y obsequiándole una sonrisa como si hubiese recibido el regalo de su vida.

—Debimos haber hecho esto antes —dice en respuesta a su rostro feliz, girando y sintiendo los años de su cuerpo, la molesta tirantez en sus piernas, seguro le dará un calambre en un rato.

—No me imaginaba que era mi fuerza lo que generaba en ti tal pasión.

Se encoge de un hombro, acercándose más a Hannibal y acariciando ese lacio cabello, más largo a como lo tenía en la cárcel—. Nada de mi atracción a ti después de tanto tiene sentido. Pero esto, bueno, seguro viene de mi primer deseo para que me follarás contra tu escalera, esa que tenías en la biblioteca de tu oficina.

Hannibal se lame los labios, ojos brillando—. También me acompaña esa fantasía. Hay tanto de ti que me convierte en humano.

—¿Si? —se le acurrucado más, levantando un cansado muslo para ponerlo por sobre el de Hannibal—, dime que, yo ya compartí contigo.

Siente una mano afirmarse de su cintura para bajar a su espalda y a sus nalgas, acariciando y apretando el músculo para después tocar la línea que los separa y de ahí, sin ninguna vergüenza, penetrarlo con dos dedos. Está tan abierto que no le genera molestia, solo una leve picazón por el sobre estímulo—. Tus glúteos son divinos Will, desde el primer momento en que los observé supe que debía tenerte. La imagen de tu posterior solo en calzoncillos tras abrirme la puerta me acompañó y atormentó por años.

El masaje que le está haciendo continúa y Will siente ese hormigueo de excitación—. Creo que más de una vez te pillé mirándome el culo pero creí que eran imaginaciones mías.

Hannibal acerca su rostro y lo besa, separándose con una sonrisa—. Espero que cumplas tu palabra y me dejes grabarte, Will, tengo tantas ideas.

Y aunque una parte de él está recordando aquella promesa en medio de su calentura y quiere desdecirse, la mayor parte está volviendo a entrar en ese punto de cachondería, moviendo las caderas contra la mano de Hannibal.

En fin, se podría decir que están en luna de miel, que tanto las fantasías de Hannibal.

**Author's Note:**

> <3  
> Espero que les haya gustado!! Aunque la puse como completa, creo que agregaré un segundo capítulo con la versión de Hannibal y el culo de Will ;)


End file.
